Tempting Fate
by ElyseCullenLautner
Summary: Renesmee is now 6 years old, but unexpected things come into play when Alice has a vision of Jane Vlturi coming to Forks. Just as Ness and Jake's relationship becomes stronger, who will Nessie choose? Her new friend JAne or her love for Jake?
1. The Kiss

I lay in the cool grass with my head resting on Jacob's chest.

His arms were folded behind his head, a picture of absolute ease, as I laid perfectly still with my arms and my sides.

"Jacob," I began. "Tell me again." I said to him, adjusting my position so that I was now sitting up on my elbow.

Jacob knew exactly what it was that I was referring to. the day of his imprintation.

His body shook as he laughed, and he sa up next to me, tucking a loose bronze curl of hair behind my ear.

His warm hand lingered there for a moment before he placed it on my hip, looking me in my eyes.

"Now, how many times have I told you this story?" he said, laughing again quietly to himself.

"Fourteen and a half," I joked, pushing him lightly. "Now go."

"Well, first, when I came down the stairs from where Bella was supposedly dying from your birth, I heard a little faint flutering hertbeat. I hadn't heard a heartbeat in only God knows how damn long, and I heard yours. It wasn't quite as fast as mine, but faster than a regular humans. I looked and saw Rosalie holding you in her arms. _My _heart stopped. I felt all the worries float up toward the sky like helium filled balloons were being snipped of at the strongs one by one. Your curls, just a bit shorter than they are now, flowed, and while you slept, you smiled. A smile so beautiful and so contagious, that I had to smile too. And that was when I realized exactly what was happening. For such a long time, I had been waiting to imprint. Matter of fact, just a few days before I went out _searching _for people to imprint on. and there you were. When I wasn't even looking, a half vampire- human baby that my best friend just had. How weird, right? You'd think, but Nessie, it wasn't weird at all."

He took one of my hands and kissed it lightly, smiling down at me. "your eyes. Even more gorgeous than your mother's. Your smile, oh your smile. It can't light up any room. It lights up my world anyway for that matter. Renesmee, from the very moment that I saw you, I knew what I wanted. I knew that I wanted you to be happy, and I knew that I _needed _so very badly to be the one to make you happy. love you, Ness. I always have, and I always will forever and for eternity."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I could smell the salt as just two ran down my face. He neevr told the story like that. He never ended with those words, and it was so beautiful.

I looked into his dark eyes, and smiled at him. Now, what I wanted was for both is to be happy together. Jacob and I were both very careful when we were around each other. We both knew the way my father could get. And right now, I wanted one thing more than anyone else.

A kiss.

It had been six years, shortly going to be seven since that day. However, I am mature enough- both mentally, and physically- to pass for a sixteen year old.

I placed my tiny white hand on his dark face and I pushed my thoughts through his head letting the convictions sedate him.

It was very dark out, and only the light came from the stars illuminating the night sky. I could hear only a few things; the river rushing just a few yards away, and Jacob's breathing in perfect synchronization with my own. I laid across Jake's legs, and his left hand was in my hair, while his right rested on my stomach, with both of my hands overlapping his. His brown eyes were glittering with delight and triumph. the first night my dad let us be alone. _Really alone. _But even then, when I was just five years old, I longed most for his lips against mine.

My father's frustrations were the main reason for our never occuring embraces. Intentions for Jacob's and my relationship was impeccably clear when he said to him, 'I'll find you mut.' And Jacob laughed freely.

"Okay, Edward." he said waving his hand over his shoulder, blase and he took my fragile hand in his other one.

_Dad, you know Jacob's not like that. And you know it too. Aunt Alice was right. you should take some specially made Tylenol from Grandpa Carlisle or something. He gave a low chuckle when I thought that to him. __Her words, not mine._

"Nessie..." Jacob whined, pulling me away from my memories. I tugged my hand away from his face, and fixed myself cross- legged on the ground.

"Jacob." I said sternly. I stared at him, hoping that my eyes would be a bit more icy. I knew just how this conversation went. Except all of the other times, I gave in, guessing that he wasn't ready to face anymore of my father's death threats just yet.

"Edward will..." he said softly. "your dad will literally beat the living shit outta me, Ness."

I gave a him a sly smirk, and raised both eyebrows. "Well, he isn't here right now, is he Jake?" I said leveling my head dangerously close to his, supporting myself in a position that made me look like I was going to do a pushup.

"I guess not. But he isn't far. He said he and Bella were just going hunting for a little while a few miles away..." he said breathing hot air on my face. I breathed in the scents of him. Musky and woodsy with a hint of vampire. I smikled to myself.

I kissed is cheek very softly, like a quick brush, and whispered in his ear. "He doesn't have to know."

He turned his head toward me, only slightly. I took advantage of what I could and arched my head forward just a little so that I could kiss him chastely on the lips.

"That's all I wanted."

I felt his hand move to the back of my head, and he played with my hair.

I met his gaze again, saving them fr last when I studied his other features, all calm and relaxed.

But his eyes. Anxiety. Fear. Guilt. Desire? It was all visible there. "I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he muttered into my lips, still not touching them. "I regret not doing this any sooner than now."

He cupped my face in his hands, and pulled his head back to look at my lips, then back to my eyes. He blinked once, and bent his head forward to reach mine.

It began soft and innocent the way I always pictured the way it would be. As it progressed, it became...stronger and more meaningful for a first kiss. But I didn't mind. I parted my lips inconsiderably, and his hand moved to my chin, the other still cupping my face. He pulled me over on top of him so that it would be easier for me, and I took his hair between my fingers. His hand moved slowly down to the small of my back, and I smiled under the kiss. It was so perfect, so right, and everything I had hoped for...

"Whoa, not meaning to interrupt or anything...but I am." Emmett's booming voice called as he galloped out into the yard toward me and JAke.

Jake pushed me off of him, into the grass again.

"Umph," I grunted when I hit the ground.

"I can see it now! Half vampire- human and werewolf suck face behind the Cullen Mansion! See page A1 for details!" Emmett laughe, and licked his finger, pretending to turn a page.

Jacob looked down in embarassment, but I could see that he found it funy as well. I stood up in front of Emmett, only coming to about his chest, and put a finger in his face.

"Emmett, I'd shut up or I'll DEFINITELY tell Rose about your little fun night our with Uncle Jazz that you both came home drunk, stupidly deciding to tell me about it instead of being men and going shopping qith your wives." I stared him down, and he laughed again.

"Okay, okay...I was jus' sayin'." he said putting his hands up in a way that made him look like he was surrendering.

"Well, don't tell my dad." I said sitting back down, cuddling into Jake's chest.

Then, Emmett burst into hysterics. "Don't worry, I won't. He's such a prick. And a hypocrite! Him and your mother were just like you and Fido, here." he said.

I nodded my head. I've heard the stories of my mother and father so many times, and by now, I've learned to just ignore Emmett's perverse rambles about their "sex life" and theirs was heardly something you could call a sex life in the beginning.

I was still laying on Jacob's chest, and he put one arm around my shoulders and played with my hair with his other hand.

"Off dog." my dad said coming through the trees, right on cue, with my mom at his side.

"Hmm...not likely Edward." Jacob said and I chuckled when he didn't bother to move his arm.


	2. The News

"Jacob Black!" He called to us, loud and clear with my hearing. Suddenly, he appeared directly in front of us. His features were angry, twisted and contorted into an expression I rarely saw spread across my father's face, he was definitely pissed.

"Dad," I began, trying to calm him down. My mom put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at us, she always loved seeing us happy, and it made me feel better knowing that.

He relaxed in the slightest at her touch, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jacob," he said behind clenched teeth and closed eyes, "Would you _please _get off of my daughter." He asked, though it sounded more like an order than a question.

Without a word, Jacob took his arm off of my shoulders slowly, reliving the giant weight that was placed on them.

I sighed, and looked between the two of them. Jacob grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly in response, and something he was thinking made my father's eyes shoot down to our hands entangled in each other.

He closed his eyes again, and my mother whispered to him. "Edward, it's okay. They're both happy and that's all that matters." He opened his eyes, and kissed my mother on the forehead and turned to us again, and looked down at our hands again and smiled.

"I apologize to the both of you, I'm just not used to the fact that my little Renesmee is growing up." He said quietly, still with a crooked smile etching his face slowly.

"It's okay dad." I said, letting go of Jacob's hand, and getting up to give him a hug.

He wrapped his arms round my shoulders, and kissed the top of my head. "Jacob," he said.

"It's okay, Edward." He replied, and stood up to hug my dad, too. "You smell bad." He said after a moment, and they let go, laughing.

"Edward!" My Aunt Alice's little screech broke out, and she was running out to the backyard. "Oh my God, Edward! Bella!" she cried, and appeared in front of us, Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie coming out slowly behind.

My dad let out a chuckle, and mussed Alice's hair. "What's up, four ten?" he smiled.

She slapped his hand away, violently. "This is serious, Edward." She said earnestly.

We all looked at her, Alice was hardly ever serious. It was Alice.

She looked around us, and uttered only one word, "Jane Volturi."

We all froze in shock at the mention of Jane's name. I was told about Jane and the wholly of the Volturi and its Guard. Her powers were inescapable, my mother as an exception, who was immune to all vampire powers dealing with the mind. Jane's power enabled her to make people feel the illusion of pain. In other words, she was the torturer- and she was coming here.

I felt a sudden feeling of stoicism rush over me- Uncle J was obviously here now. Jacob appeared beside me and put his arm around my waist, and kissed my hair. "It's okay," he muttered.

"What does she want?" Emmett asked in all seriousness, too.

Alice stood in a daze for a minute, looking for the answer to Emmett's inquisition.

She looked at me with a terrified look on her face, and then back at Emmett. "Renesmee." She whispered.

A hiss escaped from my mother's throat, and growls emerged from Jacob and my dad.

MY eyes widened in fear, and I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach rose to my throat, and my mouth dropped.

"Me?" I squeaked, "What does she want with me?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ness," Alice said, coming over to me, and hugging my shoulders. "But we're going to keep you safe."

"Alice, this is Jane Volturi we're talking about. We can't." My mother cried.

"She could kill her, Alice." Jasper said calmly. "If she doesn't like how she has become, she could easily take her away or worse." He said again. I cringed away from the thought.

"She's not touching her!" Emmett interjected.

"When is she coming?" My father asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I can't see if she's bringing Alec or Felix or Aro or anyone else. I can't see, Jacob, GO!" she screamed and pointed toward the woods, and Jacob ran off quickly.

Alice sank to the ground and rubbed her temples, and Jasper held her hand tightly.

"She's changing her mind," she finally said, looking up and speaking directly to me. "She's debating on bringing Aro for back up. Just in case we decide to start another war or something. But she mostly siding on coming by herself, one Volturi member is better than one, at least for us." She said, nodding her head.

"Dad," I said, looking at him.

"Yes love?" he choked out.

"Is Jane going to kill me?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. It was quite possible. I remember pretty clearly, the day that the war between the Volturi and Irina Denali against the rest of the vampire/ werewolf race began. And I was the start of it all. Because I was half vampire- half human, the Volturi believed that should be killed, along with the rest of my family. They never quite explained the reason why in detail, but all I know is that my mother and father broke the vampire law somehow.

"No," he lied. "She most definitely won't."

I nodded and turned back toward the forest and ran.

"Nessie!" they all called for me, but I didn't care. I kept running, and I wasn't sure where. I tripped over a big stick running across the dirt pathway like a serpent. I jumped back up ignoring the blood gushing out of my leg, and the tears streaming down my face furiously. It had to be a very sharp stick, because hardly anything could break through my skin.

I kept running, shoving away my tears with the back of my hand every so often before I ran into something big and rock hard like a wall. I fell back against the ground.

"Nessie!" Jacob's husky voice sounded, as I hit the ground. "Nessie, are you okay?" he asked, lifting me up in his arms.

I nodded, and closed my eyes and leaned against his bare chest. He must have changed into his wolf form previously. "I'm so scared." I cried into him, and he smoothed my bronze hair, pushing it behind my ear.

"It's okay," he whispered and kissed the top of my head. "She won't hurt you, I won't let her touch you."

"I don't want you to get hurt!" I cried again.

"_You _already have, your leg is gushing blood." He said, setting me back down in the dirt, and he walked a few yards away and grabbed his shirt, and tore a piece off of the sleeve. He came back to me, and wrapped the fabric around my wound, and pushed on it to stop the bleeding.

"Everything is going to be okay. You're overreacting. Jane is nothing but a silly girl with tricks up her sleeve is all. Don't you think we can all out smart her?" he asked, putting massive pressure on my leg, making the cut throb.

I hissed in through clenched teeth as the cut burned a little. "Sorry," he whispered, still looking at me.

"I believe you, but I'm still allowed to be scared." I said, as I remembered the dark haired little girl with the translucent white skin peering at me as I sat on Jacob in his wolf form. Her blood red eyes burning into my chocolate brown ones, making me flinch slightly as a little girl. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was that I might not have seen my family again, and I was supposed to run away with Jacob if anything happened.

I touched the locket my mother gave me then, that still hung around my neck. I brought myself back to the memory again, recalling Jane's infamous devilish smile that spread across her face in pleasure of the thought of torturing me, but failing on account of my mother's shield.

"Ness," Jacob said, pulling me back to reality.

"Sorry," I said, and looking down at the blue textile wrapped around my white calf. "Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied, moving his face closer to mine, smiling. I pulled his lips to mine, and kissed him squarely. My heart thumped in my chest, and suddenly, I forgot all about Jane and the rest of the Volturi and did nothing but focus on Jacob.

He pulled away suddenly, and scooped me up in his arms again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and grazed his collar bone lightly as he began to run us back home.


	3. First Meeting

I must have fallen asleep in Jacob's arms the night he brought me home from the woods on the eve of my breakdown.

I remembered quite clearly what exactly happened; it was fresh in my mind. Jane was undoubtedly coming for me, and none of us, not even Alice knew why. I was assuming the worst, just as my pessimistic self would in a situation as such. My belief was that Jane was coming to kill me, just as she and the rest of the Volturi and its Guard had sauntered to six years ago.

My nerves finally made my eyes open, and caused my stomach to ache, terribly. Finally, I stopped fighting it and just got up. I looked over at the clock sitting on the glass table in the corner of my room- 9:30. Wow, I guess I got my recommended, what? Twelve, thirteen hours? Perfect.

When I got up, my leg still hurt, but now, only a band-aid covered it, so at least it wasn't as serious as it seemed.

I shook my hair out, and fixed the tank top that I fell asleep in, and went out to the family room where my mother and father were sitting on the couch, and my aunt on the floor in front of the television that was currently on CNN.

"Morning, Nessie!" she said, getting up quickly, and skipping over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked in a hushed whisper, though I knew my mother and father could hear.

"Yeah, I'm okay. How about you guys? Aren't you even just a little put off by this whole thing?" I asked, in disbelief. Did they care that I had some psycho torture chick coming after me?

My father laughed a little at my thoughts. "She's not quite psycho," he said, standing up from the sofa with my mother, whose arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. "But, she is scary, and of course we care about this Renesmee. But, I don't think you gave Alice a chance to fully explain the situation." He said, calmly.

I turned to my aunt who was still standing next to me, a smile on her face. I arched an eyebrow, urging her to go on with her explanations.

"Well, I saw last night, when you and Jacob ran off into the woods, that Jane decided that she wasn't going to bring anyone, and one Volturi girl is nothing to worry about seriously. However, if she planned on bringing her twin, Alec, or worse, Aro, then we'd have a problem. Who knows? Maybe she's just coming to see how we're all doing!" she said, filled with so much enthusiasm on that last part, that frankly, I thought she had hunted a unicorn this morning.

My mom snorted behind me, and looked down. My dad lightly tapped her stomach, and then looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry Alice, but this is Jane Volturi we're talking about," my mom began, wiggling from my dad's hold, and walking towards me and Alice. "Jane Volturi is the one who wanted Nessie dead. The one who has tortured and killed so many people, it makes me sick. Alice, she isn't coming by for "just a nice visit," she wants something from us."

My mother did have a point. This _was _Jane. Even though I had never met her first hand, only seen her, she didn't seem like one of those 'drop-by-and-say-hi' types of people.

"I agree, but I don't think she's here for malicious reasons either, Bella, love. There is no need to worry htough, Nessie." My father said, in his best attempt to comfort me.

"Would you like something to eat, Nessie? You must be starving, you haven't hunted or eaten anything in days." My mother said, trying to change this subject into something more benevolent.

"Yeah, I am actually. Can I call Jake and ask if he wants to go hunting with me today? I really want to talk to him about all of this before it actually happens." I replied, putting on my sandals, which were in the foyer.

"Sure, I don't think he's slept all night. He's the most unsettled about this than the rest of us. Even after we told him Jane should be harmless, he swore at me and ran off." My dad let out a low laugh, and continued. "He should be at your grandparent's house. He probably hasn't even left to get changed."

"Okay then, bye!" I said, heading out the door with nothing on but my tank top and shorts. But, it wasn't unusual for this weather, it was so beautiful out anyway. The early June air felt good, it wasn't too hot, like it would be at noon, but it was comfortable.

I had inherited a few generic vampire traits, like my running. I couldn't run as fast as a vampire, but I had something in me from my dad- that fastest of everyone- and I had long legs, you do the math. I ran pretty fast, getting my basic exercise for the day so that I could see Jacob, and let him know that he could calm down now.

Finally, I made it to my grandparent's mansion, and invited myself in the back door. Directly inside the kitchen, standing at the granite counter with his head in his hands, stood my Jacob. "Jake…" I whispered, and went to comfort him.

His head shot up, and he smiled politely, and took me in his arms into a tight hug. "Oh, Renesmee…" he said into my hair.

"Jacob, its okay," my muffled voice said into his chest. "I'm going to be fine. Alice says that Jane just wants to talk, see how things are going with us. I don't think she knows you imprinted or anything, I think she wants to keep up with that. Maybe she's just a messenger for Aro." I was surprised at my reasoning, and newly found theory. Maybe she was just a messenger for Aro, and I felt comfort feeling that.

"Alright, but I want to be there every minute that you're with her, I'm not leaving you alone with her, ever." He said, sternly and pulling away from me, holding my shoulders at arms length, the intensity in his voice building rapidly with ever word.

"That's fine by me." I smiled, and he laughed with me.

"We better get the rest of them and go back to your house and prepare for that she- devil to arrive." He teased, and took my hand and led me to the living room.

Before we got there, we saw everyone leaving out the front door.

"Oh, hello Jake. We thought you already left to go see how Nessie was. Good morning, Ness. Feeling okay?" my grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Good morning everyone. Yeah, I'm okay. Alice told me what she saw; I'm not too worried anymore." I said, honestly, while Jacob's hand slid around my waist.

"I'm glad to hear it. I thought we'd have to use Jazz earlier than we thought." Esme joked, and Uncle J punched her casually on the shoulder. Esme gave him the motherly look, and he smiled at her mockingly while Emmett punched him, for real.

"Yeah, Jasper, no punching your mother!" he laughed, while Jasper rubbed his arm.

"Well, we're going over to Edward and Bella's. Come over whenever you're ready; just don't chase the mailman on your way over, okay Mutt?" Rosalie mocked.

"I promise. Oh, and Blondie, before you go out, you should probably go shave your mustache, very unattractive."

Rosalie covered her mouth, and turned to Emmett. "Do I really have a mustache?" she asked him, and he shook his head. When she turned back to me and Jake, she scrunched up her nose at him, and Emmett's shoulders shook up and down as he laughed silently.

"Bye, everyone." I said, taking Jacob into the family room while everyone left.

"So, how's my beautiful Renesmee today?" Jacob asked me, as we sat down on the white couch together.

"I'm great. How are you?" I asked him, snuggling into his chest.

He adjusted himself, and rested his head on mine. "I'm lovely," he laughed. "Now that you're here." He said, and I could hear the smile evident in his tone.

I twisted my head around so that I could kiss him. I settled myself so that I was sitting on his lap, my legs crossed over to the side, and my arms were positioned tightly wrapped around his neck. My heart jumped irregularly inside my chest as his hands moved slowly up and down my arms.

I pulled away and smiled at him, touching my forehead to his. "We really should get going."

"Okay," he said, taking my hand and leading me out the door. We walked slowly out to the back woods, back toward my cottage. Soon, we picked up the pace a little bit, running faster.

We slowed down again, so that we could talk easier once we got close to my house.

"Yes! You do_ to _remember! I was the princess and you were the prince! You had the tights and everything!" I laughed while Jacob and I were talking about my first Halloween.

"No, no, no! I was not!" But Jacob was cut off when a voice that came from the left of us, sounded out of the woods.

"Well, well, well…" the female voice said in a low, taunting tone. "If it isn't little Renesmee Cullen and her wolf boy."

Then I saw her. I saw the little dark haired girl step out of the woods, covered completely in a long black cloak, hiding everything but her face and neck, which were exposed. Her hair was cut short, framing her face in a little bob cut, almost similar to Alice's, except less pixie like. Her red eyes bore into mine, causing me to cringe back in fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Renesmee." She said, coming a little closer to me. I took a step back, and Jacob stepped in front of me, neither of us said a word as Jane looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Jacob, is it?" she asked, a little smirk falling on her face, suddenly Jacob fell on the ground, writhing in a silent pain. A looked down, pain crossing my features, and I knelt down quickly.

"He's fine." She said, waving a hand.

I looked up at her, furious at her for inflicting any pain on Jacob- even if it was fake. "Stop it, right now! Please, just stop!" I screamed at her, standing up. "What do you want!?" I screamed again.

"Feisty," she whispered, and sauntered forward slowly. Jacob stood up quickly, and scooped me up into his arms.

"You won't touch her!" he said, sternly, standing up in front of the five foot little girl.

"I have no direct intentions of doing that, Jacob. I would just like to talk to her, you, and the rest of the family as civilized human beings, and I'm sure Carlisle won't have a problem with that, will he?"

She had a point; Grandpa Carlisle would do anything to make terms of agreement with Jane, mainly for my own safety.

I tapped Jacob on the shoulder, signaling him to let me down. "It's okay," I said. He growled, and unwillingly set me down on the ground.

"Jane, may I ask what your intentions are?" I asked, curiosity filling my tone.

"That, I would like to save for the rest of your family as well. I don't think they would approve of my telling you now." She smiled, and I sighed heavily.

"If you'd like to know, please, take me back to your home so we may all speak together." She said, and I couldn't resist.

I looked back at Jacob, and said, "Let's go, Jake."

We all walked back to my grandparent's house in complete silence.


End file.
